


在你身边

by Aris2019



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2019/pseuds/Aris2019
Summary: 私设：和许墨新婚后因为太忙还没圆房。（尴尬.jpg）





	在你身边

新婚没几天，最近许墨忙着新的研究项目，经常很晚才能回家。尽管如此，女孩每天晚上都会事先准备好可口的饭菜等他回来，每次看着许先生温柔地笑着说出违心的夸奖之词，心里就像溢满了春风拂面的温柔一般幸福。  
但今晚在接到他打过来报备临时有事不能很快回家的电话后，女孩的面庞上还是划过了一丝失落的神色。  
时针慢慢地转了一圈又一圈，已经是深夜了。女孩抱着本书靠在沙发上慢慢地翻阅着，渐渐抵挡不住困意闭上了眼睛。  
许墨回到家看到的便是女孩在晕黄台灯下睡着的安静模样。他轻轻地笑了一声，便俯下身打算横抱起女孩放到床上，可是下一秒女孩像是感应到了自家先生的存在一般身体主动靠近了温暖的胸膛，迷糊中凑上去索吻，双手也不安分的胡乱摸索着，使得原本不带欲望的吻渐渐变了意味。  
等到女孩完全清醒过来的时候，她发现自己正被抱着压在许墨的身下舔吻。呼吸间全是眼前这个男人的气息，暧昧的水渍声在深夜安静的房间里显得格外清晰，两片唇瓣分离之后更是牵出了一丝银线，在灯光的映衬下反射着情色的亮泽。  
男人的手指往她的身下探去，隔着一层薄薄的布料便能感觉到她的情动。  
“夫人，这里，湿了。”安抚地摸了摸下面的小穴，他将沾上了些许透明液体的指尖送到她的眼前。看着女孩迅速羞涩泛红的白皙面庞，便忍不住想要小小地逗弄一下。  
男人将手指轻轻地探入身下小人儿的蜜穴，浅浅地抽送起来。  
“舒服么。”  
“唔……嗯。”  
小人儿嘤咛了一声，下意识地将双手牢牢地环在了男人的颈间，感受着身下指尖的温度，娇嫩似花瓣般的唇中时不时地溢出带着浓郁情欲气息的呻吟。  
“怎么？夫人这便受不住了？”男人轻笑一声，沙哑的嗓音伴随着粗重的喘息一道钻入了女孩的耳穴，呼吸间的灼热气息喷在她的颈间，激得她身体不由轻颤了一下。  
“夫人的身体好敏感啊。”说着女孩感觉到身下的手指又缓缓往里进了一寸，尽管男人的动作始终轻柔带着克制，初时还是感觉到了些许胀痛不适，不自觉眉间微蹙。  
仿佛察觉到女孩的细微反应，男人停下了手指的动作，轻柔的吻由她的额头一路往下，最后落在了白皙诱人的锁骨处。  
初时的不适很快散去，欲望便一点一点从体内泛出蔓延开来，身下的手指不断进出着那个从未被人碰过的地方，不知是因为羞耻还是情动，里面分泌的液体越来越多使得手指进出得更加顺畅。啧啧的水声在安静的房间里显得格外淫靡。浓重的欲望逼得女孩无意识中不断发出轻声的嘤咛：“嗯…好热…想要…给我…”身体也不由自主地更加贴近男人的胸膛。  
“夫人想要什么？不说出来的话我可是不明白的呢。”伴随着男人略带恶意的声音，身下的手指也同时退出了湿润的穴口。  
“唔…想要…许墨…”眼前是女孩满脸通红难耐欲望的动人画面，虽然还想看到更多她不为人知的可爱一面，但男人终究不忍再继续欺负他的小姑娘了。  
“好。你想要的，我都给你。”  
许墨翻过身一把抱起女孩放到了自己的腿上，将她搂紧靠着自己的胸膛，一面温柔地舔舐着女孩的娇嫩唇瓣，一面将自己身下的粗大性器缓慢而坚定地挺进女孩那娇小的蜜穴。  
许是第一次承受这样的庞然大物，仿佛被撕裂一般的尖锐疼痛瞬间侵袭了女孩的身体，大颗的泪珠沿着她苍白的面颊流了下来。  
“疼…好疼……”明知这是早晚要面对的事情，但小人儿霎时惨白的脸色却深深地印入了许墨的眼中，让他感到心痛难当。  
“夫人乖，很快就不疼了。”细细密密的吻落在了小人儿的发间、额头、眉眼以及唇畔。  
许墨忍着心疼终于将自己的灼热全都埋进了心爱女孩的身体里，他停下了身下的动作，转而用手温柔地拂开女孩脸上几根散乱的发丝，在她因疼痛而汗湿的额头上落下轻柔的一吻。  
没过多久当女孩渐渐适应之后，他才开始缓缓地抽插起来。  
“嗯…嗯…快一点…”习惯了被他的尺寸填满的感觉之后，刚才被疼痛压下去的欲望又重新复苏过来。  
“夫人，叫我的名字。”耳边传来低沉沙哑的惑人嗓音。  
“许墨……许…先生…嗯……”突然上扬的尾音突兀地消散在情欲弥漫的空气中。男人一反之前的温柔缱绻，身下的动作骤然间加快，每一次都将自己的粗大性器完全抽离紧窄的小穴，然后又迅速狠狠地顶进去，仿佛要将根部也全部埋进那温暖炙热的所在，没有半点平日里清冷自持的模样。  
“再叫一声。”许墨极力克制着内心蠢蠢欲动的破坏欲害怕自己会在失控的情况下伤害到她。  
“嗯…阿…墨…嗯嗯……”感觉到许墨的动作突然间粗暴了起来，女孩睁开被快感的泪水模糊了的迷茫双眼，却发现男人眸色幽深沉沉地盯着她，如同猎人盯着落入陷阱的猎物一般。  
给过你机会了，是你选择要留下的。  
那么。就永远别想离开我了。  
正诧异时感到身体被有力的大手抱着翻了个身跪趴在了大床上，紧接着腰间又重新被那双大掌紧紧地桎梏住，还没反应过来股间便触到了熟悉的灼热硬挺，下一秒便硬生生地挺进了温热紧致的蜜穴，狂风暴雨般地鞭挞掠夺起来。  
“啊…嗯…慢…一点……不行…了……”似痛苦又夹杂着欢愉的呻吟。快要承受不住的身体下意识地挣扎着想要往前爬，可下一秒脚踝便被一双大掌牢牢握住拖回了男人的身下。  
“除了我的身边，夫人还想去哪里。”  
破碎的呻吟声消失在了男人极具侵略性的吻之中，可他身下性器抽插的速度却不减反增，力度大得像是要把女孩牢牢钉在自己身下再也动不了一般。  
“嗯…嗯啊……阿墨…那里……不要…”感觉到性器反复顶到小穴里的某一点带来的强烈到承受不住的快感，女孩抗拒挣扎着试图合拢双腿哀求道。  
“嗯？不要了？夫人这里可不是这么说的。”说着他的大掌牵引着女孩的手指来到两人的结合之处，抽插的动作越发大张大合起来。  
没过多久小人儿便在一片泪眼朦胧之中达到了高潮，下面的小穴紧紧地绞着里头仍在不断大力抽插的粗大性器，不一会儿一股热流便涌进了蜜穴，烫得女孩浑身不住地轻颤。然后在过于强烈的快感中昏了过去。  
“夫人累了，好好休息一下吧。”  
许墨深深地看着晕过去的浑身透着粉红的小人儿，动作轻柔地退出了她的身体，然后打横抱着怀里小人儿纤细的腰身走到浴室仔细地清理一番后才重新将她放回已经焕然一新的床上，把女孩揽入怀中相拥而眠。  
睡梦中女孩的耳边似乎朦朦胧胧地传来一句轻声呢喃：  
“晚安。我的小蝴蝶。我会一直陪在你身边。”


End file.
